Green With Passion
by Slayzer
Summary: Ben and Attea are marooned together on an ocean world. While they wait for rescue the most difficult battle may not be for survival but a battle against their own powerful and growing feelings for each other. Can these two enemies find common ground and perhaps even love? Ben/Attea


Ben Ten Omniverse is owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network. I make no money off this use of their intellectual property.

Well seeing as I haven't updated anything in a while and a few have asked me for a Ben/Attea fic well here is a little short fic banged out for you all.

The idea here is kind of Blue Lagoon. Boy (Ben) and Girl (Attea) marooned together and fighting a growing attraction between them.

Green With Passion.

By Slazyer.

Princess Attea watched the sun sink into the embrace of ocean as waves lapped at her bare webbed feet. This world had nothing but a primitive ocean but it was still somehow beautiful to her. Even if she was stranded on the barely floating wreckage of an Incursion Warship at lest the view was nice.

"Hey, Attea! Give me a hand will you!?"

Of course it wasn't bad enough that Attea was stranded here but she was stranded here with, Him. Of all the life sentient life forms in all the galaxy it had to be him.

Attea got up from her spot on the half sunken keel of the ship and walked over to a near by open hatch. "How many times do I have to tell you? You shall always address me as..."

A shirtless Ben Tennyson climbed out of the hatch way. "As General Attea, Empress, Leader and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursion Empire. Highest Commander of the celebrated Calaceras Legion. If I had to say all of that every time I needed something from you we'd never talk at all?"

"That's the idea." Attea said while trying not to look to closely at her shirtless enemy. There was something about Ben's peach warmblooded mammal skin that made Attea just wanted touch him. There was just something about human body heat, Ben's especially, that she liked.

"I think I got the emergency beacon working and broadcasting a distress signal. I also found some provisions and it be nice if you could help me pull them up."

"You want me to help after all that you've done!"

"Hey, for once this was not my fault! I came out here to finalize our truce when your ship lost power and marooned us here."

"Well why don't you turn into something useful and get us out of here already!?"

"I would gladly do that but the omnitrix is being difficult so until I can get it working I'm stuck as Ben and your stuck with me."

Attea threw her hands in the air. "You without your powers and me without a blaster. Oh my kingdom for a blaster."

"Well when your done with your one woman show would you kindly get off your royal green ass and help me."

Attea pushed her way past Ben and was about to jump down into the open hatch when she stopped, a cold but amused smirked crossed her face. "I thought your favorite color was green Tennyson?"

"It is."

"Then that must mean you just love my green ass."

"What!?"

"Don't deny it. I bet just the thought of my slick and sexy smooth green skin get's your hot mammal blood pumping."

"Just because Bullfrag is head over his webbed heels for you doesn't mean I am." Ben said denying the idea of Attea's attractiveness but blushing all the same.

"But you share more then your DNA with your aliens? Their a part of you won't you agree?"

"Yes." Ben said hesitantly.

Attea ran a gloved hand across Ben's face as her smile got slight more vicious. "Then you can't deny that some part of you loves my sexy green ass."

Attea moved away from Ben and lowed herself down the open hatch. Ben didn't know if Attea was making a show of it or if he just noticed but he could help but watch her body move. That high class aristocratic strut of hers and the way she sashayed her ass with every step.

Ben couldn't deny that Attea really did have a sexy green ass.

Looking up into the clear night sky Ben sighed and wished for a speedy rescue. "Come on Rook hurry up and find me before things get out of hand and I do something I'll regret."

"Hey, Monkey boy get down here and help me will you!?" Attea yelled from inside the ruined ship.

Ben shook his head before he pulled on his shirt and white hoodie. 'Oh for her is Empress so and so but for me it's monkey boy. Man she can be so violent and pushy sometimes.'

Ben however knew enough about Incursions to know that being violent and pushy was their way of flirting. At some point Attea would push Ben to his breaking point and then they either have to fight or make love.

Hell it would probably be both.

-end-

Now with all this talk about Attea's sexy green ass has given any of you the idea that this is heading in an adult direction rest assured, It is.

Still first Ben get's a new love interest in Ester then he get's engaged to Looma and now Attea is flirting with him. If the show keeps going like this then Ben Tennyson will get more hot alien girls then Commander Shepard.

You know if you've paid attention to Attea's new look and believe you me I have, one thing escapes me. Why dose she have five fingers when every other incursion only has three? You'd think that numbers of digits would be standard on a species for both males and females.

I'd like to apologized to anyone waiting for me to update any of my other works that have been untouched for a while now. I shouldn't be starting anything major but this is just a little something I did mostly to keep sharp. (I hope to update my Spider-man Fanfic before the end of the month)

I know this wasn't much be please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
